


Spell on You

by sapphiczule



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/F, Femme Fatale, Human!Zulema, Siren!Macarena, hallohweek, men's rights to shut the fuck up, of course macarena supports men's rights..., top macarena rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/pseuds/sapphiczule
Summary: Saturday evening. The city of Madrid comes alive as it always does to embrace the moonlight, and all of the night’s wonders come out to play. Zulema turns the corner on the streets just in time to find the place she was looking for. The building would have blended into the other establishments around it if it wasn’t for two things: the flashing lights spelling out the name ‘Encanto’ and the significant crowd of people – men, in all its majority – on the outside waiting to get in. Zulema steps in closer, seeing the poster of a beautiful blonde with a million-dollar gaze framed on the wall next to the door.She instantly knew she was in the right place.“Found you, Rubia.”ORThe siren/human zurena AU for #hallohweek.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Putas Ratas GC “Hall-oh-week”. Check out the full week’s schedule here: https://twitter.com/sapphiczule/status/1320017627910111232?s=21
> 
> This story has two major scenes with songs in it, and I strongly suggest reading it while listening to them. Link to the songs in order:
> 
> \- I Put a Spell on You by Nina Simone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua2k52n_Bvw&ab_channel=TheJazzStreet)  
> \- Power by Jay Crookes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vucn5we7FWM&ab_channel=diamantesices)

Saturday evening. The city of Madrid comes alive as it always does to embrace the moonlight, and all of the night’s wonders come out to play. Zulema turns the corner on the streets just in time to find the place she was looking for. The building would have blended into the other establishments around it if it wasn’t for two things: the flashing lights spelling out the name ‘Encanto’ and the significant crowd of people – men, in all its majority – on the outside waiting to get in. Zulema steps in closer, seeing the poster of a beautiful blonde with a million-dollar gaze framed on the wall next to the door.

She instantly knew she was in the right place.

“Found you, Rubia.”

* * *

Macarena was getting ready for her weekly show at the Burlesque Encanto. The night was, as usual, crowded with a sea of men that came from all around town to the establishment that was known for being run entirely by women, with the finest burlesque shows in the city and the main attraction: her singing. Maca was the blonde-bombshell that could very easily have come from every man’s fantasy, and her jazz & blues repertoire only contributed even more to set the mood for every man in the room to feel completely hypnotized by her. Some of them would even say that they felt like they were in a trance every time they heard Macarena sing, like she had complete control over them.

Little did they know, but they were right.

Like every siren, Macarena has a voice that is irresistible to men. She’s able to vocally command them to do anything she wanted; their willpower completely gone from them. Her nature would always make men feel like they can’t get enough of her, and that’s precisely why every Saturday that passed she knew they would come back again, and almost always bringing the company of other men amongst them.

And little by little, she worked her way through them. One prey every Saturday night.

“Maca, 10 minutes for your cue.” A woman announced through the door of her backstage dressing room, and the blonde nodded in awareness. “Thank you, Sabrina.”

She finished touching up her bright red lipstick – her trademark – and gave one more onceover in the mirror in front of her. She wore a tight black dress with a side slit that came all the way up to the middle of her thigh her hair styled in a wavy manner and slicked to the side in a 50’s pin-up style. If beauty could kill, Macarena would be a weapon of mass destruction. And she was.

The blonde got up from her seat and started making her way to the back of the stage, waiting from behind the curtains listening to the last notes of a song the burlesque dancers were performing on the stage until the show was over and they started making their way out of the spotlights and into the backstage once again.

“They’re all yours Maca.” Said one of the dancers as she brushed her hand over the blonde’s arm and gave her a reassuring smile, which was reciprocated.

Macarena positioned herself on her mark as she waited for the clock to strike midnight and for her act to be announced.

“Gentlemen, please bring your attention to the stage for the woman of your every dream, Macarena Ferreiro!”

After the female voice announced her presence, slowly the blood red curtains started opening up and the rays of light coming from the spotlight invaded the stage. She smirks as she looks around the dimly lit room and studied the audience, some of them familiar faces and the usual newcomers. They were all cheering and welcoming Macarena’s presence feverously, all of them with a hungry look in their eyes that Macarena always despised.

And then, her eyesight drops at the raven-haired figure on the bar across the other side of the room, staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a curious smile.

A woman. A beautiful, mysterious woman.

Macarena was taken aback momentarily. She doesn’t recall a woman coming to her shows since… well, ever. The club’s atmosphere was entirely built around the male audience and the entire staff knew that they would hardly ever attract female costumers, whether they were attracted to women or not. This was a guy’s club. Purposefully.

So, who is this woman and what is she doing here?

Finally, the still relentless cheering of the men in the room brought Macarena’s attention back to her surroundings by the way they contrasted harshly with the put-together way the brunette woman was quietly but amusingly admiring her. She breaks the eye contact with Zulema, giving the shouting men a once over with her eyes once again – with no interruptions this time – as she smiled widely showing her perfectly bright smile.

“Good evening my loves…” Macarena said, a velvety voice going through the mic in front of her and out into the room. “I’ve missed you.”

The crowd of men goes wild once more, whistling at her and screaming like they were borderline animalistic creatures looking at their dinner. Macarena rolls her eyes mentally, hating every second of it, as usual. She pushes back her annoyance so she can focus on her mission of the night.

“I’ve prepared a special one for you guys tonight. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” She says in a flirty manner, and all the lights of the stage went off as the spotlight focused only on illuminating every inch of Macarena’s maddening beauty, the crowd now engulfed in a reddish darkness from the indirect red lighting around the establishment. The first chords of the song start playing, and she can already see the effect they have on the men that are on the edge of surrendering to her. She smiles, satisfied.

**_I put a spell on you…_ **

**_Because you’re mine_ **

Macarena’s voice flows through the speakers and into the men’s brains, shutting down all their defense mechanisms and putting them under the siren’s spell. She has them on the palm of her hand, and she knows it.

**_You better stop the things you do_ **

**_I ain’t lyin’_ **

**_No_ ** **_I ain’t lyin’_ **

While her lips are moving and all eyes are on her, Macarena keeps scanning her crowd and choosing her kill of the night.

**_You know I can’t stand it_ **

**_You’re running around_ **

**_You know better daddy_ **

**_I can’t stand it ‘cause you put me down_ **

She knows she shouldn’t be distracting herself, but curiosity gets the best of her as she finally brings her gaze back to the figure in the bar. She knows her spell doesn’t work with women, so she desperately wants to see what the brunette’s reaction to it is right now to try and understand why she came to her club tonight in the first place.

**_I put a spell on you_ **

**_Because you’re mine_ **

**_You’re mine_ **

Their gazes meet, and Macarena starts moving her body to the rhythm of the song, hips swinging along with the sax as they were one while she held eye contact with Zulema. The raven-haired woman looked at her with a completely different look from the men in the room; her squinted eyes and pouted lips giving away that she was just as intrigued by the siren as Maca was by the human. Macarena lifted one eyebrow, as if she was silently asking Zulema:

_Do you like what you’re seeing?_

Zulema’s answer came in the form of a chuckle as she diverted the direction of her look, and as she brought her attention back to the blonde licking her bottom lip, Macarena knew she had a gaze of desire. Maca knew how to recognize that from a mile away when directed towards her, and she couldn’t help but feel her own body react to the brunette’s gaze as a shiver ran down her body as she bit her own lip.

She knows her next line of the song is coming again, so she reluctantly breaks the eye contact with the raven-haired woman on the bar and she brings her focus back to the game. She still hasn’t picked someone.

**_I love you_ **

**_I love you, I love you_ **

**_I love you anyhow_ **

**_And I don’t care if you don’t want me_ **

**_I’m yours right now_ **

Her eyes focus on the man next to the stage on her right, suit and tie and a smitten look on her face.

**_I put a spell on you_ **

She remembers him from the other nights. Too many. His time has to come to an end on this club.

**_Because…_ **

She winks at the man, who can’t even flash a proper reaction to it because of the blonde’s power.

**_You’re mine_ **

And just like that, she sealed his fate.

The music comes to an end and the entire crowd erupts in applauses and standing ovations, but Macarena’s eyes are now locked on the guy who had no idea what was about to come his way. She bowed quickly, thanking the audience, and stepping down from outside of the stage and into the crowd. She could see in her peripheral vision that dark green eyes were following her every move, but as much as she wanted to look back, she had a job that needed to be done. She couldn’t afford distractions right now.

She finishes approaching the man in the dark grey suit, who looked like he was about to combust from how close he was to Macarena. The blonde leaned on his table, cleavage flashing at the man’s eyesight as she came closer to his ear to whisper her next words.

“I have 15 minutes until the next song. Wanna spend it together with me?” It was a rhetorical question. She knew that there was no other answer besides yes because, well, she was the one controlling his every move right now. And she agreed to it for him.

“Y-yes.” The man stuttered, and Macarena gave him one last final smile straightening her spine back up and walking her way back from where she came from, motioning the man to follow her. And they always did, like a puppy.

Just before disappearing through the red curtains on the side of the stage that gave access to the backstage, she finally gave in on her urge to look for the woman in the bar.

She was gone.

Macarena sighs, a pinch of disappointed beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She’s rarely wrong when it comes to those things, and she really thought that the woman was interested in her. But she couldn’t think about this right now. She brought her eyes back to her prey and finished making her way to her private dressing room, getting inside with her company, and closing the door behind them.

At first, Macarena really hated this part. Not because she hated the idea of killing someone, but because that is significantly harder than what you expect it to be, even if you have superhuman abilities like herself. She remembers her first time: it was sloppy, she accidentally injured herself with the knife she used to use on the man took out and the cleanup was the worst. Turns out slitting throats is only cool when it’s in movies and it’s not you who was to clean the blood up afterwards. Time passed and like everything in life, Macarena learned better. Got stronger. More skillful. Like she spent the entirety of this last year rehearsing for a hard choreography and she had just learned every move.

So, like clockwork, she started her skilled dance as she sat down on the hardwood table in one of the corners of the room, legs opened enough so it’s distracting as she flicks her index finger to indicate that the man of the hour should approach her. The guy wasted no time, eyes flicking between the siren’s human set of legs – and what nice pair of legs – and the blonde’s face, closing the distance between them so now he was standing directly in front of her, in the middle of her thighs.

Macarena brings her hands to the man’s face, putting it on either of his cheeks as she purred.

“Turn around, _cariño_.”

Her prey obeyed, doing a 180° in between Maca’s legs as he faces outwards, his back now the only thing Macarena could see. The blonde finally wraps her legs around the man, locking him so he can’t escape and while he is too distracted running his hands through the silky skin of her thighs, she brings both her hands to his head, positioning them just in the right place so she could snap his little neck…

Until she hears a gun click behind her.

Her hands and her legs are frozen still around her victim, and it takes a couple of seconds until it finally hits Macarena who is holding her at gunpoint. _Fuck._

“So, you were interested in me… just not in the way I thought.” Macarena says with a tone of sarcasm, even though she is using it to try and gain the upper hand on a situation she certainly wasn’t ready for _. I should’ve known better…_

Macarena hears footsteps coming from behind her, until finally Zulema is in front of her again. But this time, instead of a bourbon glass, her hand was carrying a gun pointed at her.

“Don’t take it personal, Rubia. We both know your siren abilities don’t work on women. It’s not you, it’s me…” Zulema says mocking, as she lifts both her eyebrows theatrically. She was smug about having caught Macarena, and it showed.

“So you know.” Was all Macarena managed to say, her face void of any emotion sporting only the expression of a challenge for the brunette to take it. Zulema simply nodded.

“When you’re a bounty hunter that doesn’t stop on any behalf to get the job done like me, you tend to get the freaky cases the most. I struggled a bit at first, to be honest…” Zulema started pacing a bit in front of the blonde, while she gesticulated with the gun in hand. “I mean, If you get told that mermaids exist and there’s a price on a blonde one that’s been causing trouble around town you’re gonna have a least a couple of questions in mind.”

“Siren, not mermaid. I think you’re not as good in your job as you think you are…”

“Same thing.” Zulema shrugged off. Macarena looks baffled at the brunette and laughs mischievously. This woman has no idea what she’s messing with.

“No, it’s not. You see… mermaids are water creatures just like us. But they use their powers to attract men to fall in love with them…” Macarena said that as she stroked the man’s face with one of her hands now, her victim so hypnotized by now that he was hardly conscious for that matter. Zulema eyes the guy in a pitiful way, seeing his complete vulnerability to the blonde’s spells.

“And us, sirens, couldn’t care less about them loving us. We attract men so we can kill them.”

Macarena makes a motion to hold the man’s head once again, her left one on the right side of his chin as the opposite hand holds the left side of his head. Zulema understood instantly what she intended to do and took a few steps closer to the siren while she still pointed her gun towards Maca’s direction.

“Let go of the man, killer fish. I’m warning you.”

Macarena chuckled darkly, tightening her jaw and staring at Zulema, not backing down. Daring Zulema to come closer.

The human takes a step closer.

And another.

Another.

Until she was close enough for Macarena’s plan to work.

“I said, let go of –”

Crack. In a clean and swift motion, Macarena twists the man’s head in the perfect directions for his neck to break instantly. Before Zulema even has the time to process what happened, the blonde takes advantage of the heavy weight of the now lifeless body to throw him against the bounty hunter, making her almost lose balance and fall to the ground and giving Macarena the perfect opportunity to disarm her.

She jumps from the table and grabs Zulema’s arm which holds the gun, twisting it backwards and immobilizing it as she takes the weapon from her hand, puts the safety back on and kicks it to the furthest corner in the room. Macarena was strong, and Zulema better pray she is as well without her gun. The blonde, still holding the brunette’s immobilized arm on her back, pushes them both against the nearest wall of the room. Zulema’s body crashes against the cold wall, and she tries to keep her body as stiff as possible seeing that any movement she makes would only twist her arm painfully more. She groans in frustration.

“Not so confident now, huh?” Macarena says, pressing her front body against Zulema’s back roughly. “How does it feel to get topped by a killer fish?”

Macarena whispers so close to Zulema’s ear that the blonde’s lips brush against her lobe with every sentence, making the brunette swallow hard. Even though the woman’s spell didn’t work with her, she still couldn’t escape the fact that Macarena was still ridiculously seductive and attractive.

Zulema feels one the siren’s hand come to her waist, traveling to the front of her body pressed against the wall until it reaches the inside of her jacket. Macarena finally feels her fingers brush against the object she’s looking for, so she pulls the leather wallet out of the pocket and opens it up looking for some ID, anything that can give a name to the face.

“Zulema Zahir.” She reads on the driver ´s license stored in the wallet. She tosses it aside after realizing there’s not much more information that object can give her, bringing her attention completely back to the bounty hunter again.

“Who hired you to get me, Zulema?”

“ _Yo que sé, Rubia._ I don’t ask questions, especially if the payment is generous. That’s why everyone wants me to do their dirty work.” Zulema said matter-of-factly. Macarena’s not satisfied with the answer. She twists Zulema’s arm tighter, earning a huffed groan from the woman.

“Tell me all you know about it.” She commands. Zulema tries to release herself from being pinned against the wall, but to no success. She sighs.

“ _Vale.”_ She surrenders. “All I know is that whoever wants you is a powerful man, he sent an intermediary to talk to me and sort everything out and he paid the first half in cash. And it’s a pretty good half. Let me tell you, Macarena… the price on your pretty face is quite high.” Zulema says, trying to look back as much as she could without feeling the sharp pain on her arm from twisting it even more.

“Can you at least ease down your iron grip on my arm? Jesus, is your father Poseidon or something? You’re very strong for someone so…”

“So delicate? Yeah, now you sound like every man that comes here.”

“Okay… you have a point. Sorry.” Macarena is taken by surprise by the apology, absent of any tone of irony in it. She thinks for a couple of seconds and decides to loose the grip on the brunette’s arm, finally. Zulema groans in a mixture of pain and relief as she brings her arms back to her front, but Macarena promptly turns her around so now they’re face to face, and her hand comes to her stocking to retrieve a small combat knife lodged in there and wastes no time in bringing it close to Zulema’s neck, enough so the sharp point bothers her skin, but not enough to puncture it. Yet. She can’t forget that Zulema is still here to take her away, and apparently, getting well-paid to do so.

“Listen, I really hate using the knife nowadays… it’s a mess to clean it up afterwards. But don’t think that I won’t do it if I feel the need to. Be a dear and make this easier for us by not doing anything stupid.”

Zulema smirks. “You’re very hot when you’re threatening people, you know.”

Macarena licks her lips as she brings her face closer to the brunette’s one, smirking in the same manner as the woman in front of her. “I’m aware. And you…” Macarena’s eyes switch between the human’s lips and back to her eyes. “You look hot surrendered to me. And the look in your face tells me you like it too.”

Zulema takes a deep breath, trying to increase the oxygen levels in her brain so she can bring her attention back to what she came here to do, but it was hard when her body felt attracted to the blonde siren like a magnet, and she knows that she only has her mind to blame since none of the blonde’s powers work on her.

Macarena can see the doubt flashing in Zulema’s eyes, and then she realizes. Maybe she doesn’t have to kill her at all… she just has to play her cards right.

“Can I ask you a question, Zulema?” She says, stepping backwards from the woman’s personal space but still close enough so their bodies are touching, knife still put in place. “Do you think you’re working for the good guys?”

Zulema chuckles. “ _Míra, Rubia_ … I’m not here to play judge and jury, I don’t care if what you’re doing is right or wrong. I’m here to deliver you to the person who hired me and get my money.”

“Yeah, I got that. But have you stopped to ask yourself why do they want me dead so much? Because you know that that’s what they’ll do to me once you deliver me to them.”

Macarena stays silent for a couple of seconds, and when Zulema’s answer doesn’t come, she knows she’s going in the right direction. She continues.

“They want me dead because it’s either me or them. They don’t care about the morality of what I’m doing – They don’t give a fuck about murder being a crime. They are bothered by me so much because I’m killing their own. You said he was a powerful man, no? That’s exactly the type of men that come to watch me sing every Saturday. Rich men, with their expensive tailored suits and their loaded pockets and their filled sense of self. They’re all the same, and they’re all despicable.”

Macarena breaks eye contact with the brunette, looking back at the dead body just a couple of meters from them. “Big guy over there? Famous around here for harassing the ballerinas and cheating on his wife whenever he has a chance. He had it coming. They all only have themselves to blame.”

She brings her attention back to Zulema, who’s still attentively listening to the blonde’s words with a neutral look on her face.

“Did you know that one of the main reasons why men want to come to my shows so much is because there’s a rumor that I sleep with one man from the audience after every performance? They’re all pigs. You’ve seen how they look at me and how they treat me out there. Didn’t you?”

Zulema swallows hard. She can’t help but feel affected by the blonde’s words, knowing all too well what it’s like to be in that place. She stays silent, waiting for Macarena to continue.

“I’m talking to you as a woman to another woman. You know human laws are flawed. I bet you there’s at least 15 guys out there with assault accusations against them and nothing ever happens. Now imagine how many of them have done this and it passed by unreported. Why do people always care more about the life of rapists and violators and not ours? Don’t be naïve, Zulema. You know that all I’m saying is the truth. They want me dead because they know I have no intention on stopping what I’m doing, and they know they’re on the list too.”

Macarena takes a deep breath, thinking about her next words and if she really should open up to a complete stranger. But the way Zulema is looking at her right now tells her that she can trust her. Maybe she’s wrong. But she’s willing to risk it.

She lowers down the knife from Zulema’s neck, still holding it in her hands but now away from Zulema. The brunette doesn’t move.

“I used to come back to the ocean, you know. I would spend some time here, living like a human, but I’d always come back to my family… And I know it’s in our nature that sirens are born to be predators, and I grew up hearing the many stories my people had to tell about the horrific things men were able to do. And I was stupid enough to fall for one.”

Macarena stops talking for a second, the memories still stinging like a fresh wound. She bites her tongue, shrugging the feeling off momentarily.

“His name was Simon. He was so caring of me and I couldn’t possibly imagine anything going wrong. Until I finally trusted him enough to tell him I was a Siren and told him everything about my family. At first he was surprised, but fine… Next thing I know, I wake up being dragged by two strange men trying to kidnap me. I killed them, of course, men really have to be stupid if they think they’re any match for a Siren. But before I did it, I made sure to get the name of the motherfucker who hired him.”

“It was Simon.” Zulema says, finally breaking her silence. Macarena nods, fighting a tear from shedding down.

“I got sold by the man I thought was the love of my life. And after this, I promised myself that I would never let myself be fooled by any men again; I’d stay on dry land permanently to make sure that I’d make justice for every woman as well starting with myself. Simon was the first man I killed, and that one on the ground? Won’t be my last one if I have a say in it. I created this place and I employed only women, so we could take back our power. I’m not stopping, Zulema. I can’t stop. They have their moral compass, and I have mine. What’s yours telling you to do?”

Zulema takes a deep breath, processing everything she has just been told. She knew there was something else about Macarena besides just a femme fatale, and her instinct was right. She looked into the Macarena’s eyes and she knew this pain. She had been there before too. She remembers when her father tried to sell her hand to marriage when she was 15, how betrayed and small she felt to be sold as an object. She ran away and never looked back.

She can’t sell Macarena to a man just like it was done to both of them before. How is it that she’s only known the blonde for a night and she already feels so connected to her?

Zulema finally detaches her back from the wall, stepping closer to Macarena while their eyes are locked. Maca lets her approach, not feeling threatened by it. Deep down, she knows there’s no more reason to.

The brunette stops just as their bodies are about to touch, each of their breaths tickling their skin from the proximity. Zulema lifts her hand, brushing back a strand of blonde hair away from Macarena’s face, and the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact of warm fingers brushing against her cheek.

“No amount of money will ever be enough if the price is on our freedom.” Zulema says, determinedly. Their eyes both go down to each other’s lips, and for a second, Macarena can swear she feels Zulema leaning in. But she never closes their distance. They keep staring into each other’s eyes, as if silently admitting to themselves that they want each other. But then, Zulema’s hand leaves her cheek, and Macarena understood that she was letting her go. After a couple of seconds, Zulema finally breaks their trance, stepping back from the blonde’s space and turning on her back, making her way out from what she came from. She looks back one last time from the doorway.

“Take care of yourself, killer fish…” Zulema said in a lighter tone, and Macarena laughed lightheartedly.

And then, Zulema was gone.

Macarena wish she wasn’t.

* * *

Another Saturday night comes. Macarena is on her dressing room of Encanto following her weekly routine of getting ready, but unlike every time, her mind is wandering somewhere else.

A human.

Zulema.

Maca would be lying if she said she managed to stop thinking about raven locks and dark green eyes. Every time she would lay down in bed, images of their encounter come to replay on her memories and every time, the blonde catches herself thinking about what would have happened if she had the courage to close their distance after Zulema touched her cheek. Would Zulema have stayed? Would she kiss her back?

Macarena knows she shouldn’t be going there. She promised herself that she wouldn’t let something else get in the way of her mission and steal her focus from it, but that was already too late. All she wanted was to see the human again, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Zulema felt that way too. She sighs, knowing that there’s no way she’d know that now.

“Maca, 10 minutes.” Sabrina announces, as always, and Macarena knows she has to focus on her kill of the night. She shakes off the thoughts of Zulema, looking at herself in the mirror and admiring her look for tonight – White sequin dress that went all the way to the ground, low cleavage and thigh-high slit adorned with red lips. Killer look, as usual.

She makes her way to the back of the stage, like usual, the ballerinas leave the spotlight and her act is announced.

Up it goes the blood red curtains, and Macarena looks around the room as she always does to keep in mind who’s in the house tonight so she can start thinking about her next prey.

She stops in her tracks, zeroing her eyes on the bar. The raven-haired woman who hasn’t left her mind all week is now here, in front of her once again with a drink in hand and a smile on her face. But this time, she’s not a stranger.

Macarena shakes her head, smiling back and winking at the human. As much as she wants to just look come down from the stage and be close to the woman again, she knows she has a show to do. Zulema nods with her head, as if she was saying “I know.” Macarena finally leaves the brunette’s gaze at that, bringing back her attention to the room.

She knows she has to perform for them. But seeing Zulema made her realize that’s not what she wants to do this night. She wants to sing for her.

_Fuck it._

“Good evening gentlemen…” Out goes the cheering and the whistles. “I was going to sing one of the most requested ones in my repertoire tonight, but a little birdie made me change my mind.” Macarena looks at Zulema from across the room, who’s looking at her with curious eyes trying to understand what the woman is pretending to do.

Macarena looks at the band behind her, whispering the song that she was going to sing so they could open the new sheet.

“Tonight, I’m singing my favorite song.”

The lights on the stage go out, and the spotlight comes to shed light on the Siren like it always does. Her white dress reflected little rays of light, and Zulema couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

The siren has certainly worked on her a spell of her own.

**_I don't need your permission, I don't want that disease_ **

**_Lurking through every finger_ **

**_That you pointed at me_ **

Inevitably, all the men in the room once again go under her spell. All smitten eyes are on her like they’re the only thing that exists in the world, but tonight she couldn’t care less. Tonight is about herself.

She looks to the bar and finds Zulema’s eyes.

**_Don't you like it so sexy?_ **

**_Wearing it like it's free?_ **

**_Dropping half-priced opinions_ **

**_But calling me "Coupon queen?", hmm_ **

**_You got bitches, you got hoes_ **

**_We the people, and we know_ **

**_All we want is to be accepted_ **

**_But you see? No, you don't_ **

Macarena sings for Zulema, and the brunette knows she’s singing about herself. She looks around the room and realizes that neither men seem to pay attention to the words she’s singing, all of them too hypnotized to even care about what the song has to say. Macarena brings her eyes back to the men in the room, singing the two verses for them.

**_You got ideas, all the same_ **

**_I'm your scapegoat, feed me blame_ **

**_In the back of your mind_ **

**_You know you wasted time_ **

**_And you're crossing lines with your_ **

**_Crossing lines with your_ **

Macarena brings her eyes back to Zulema.

****

**_Power_ **

**_Come and spend it on me_ **

**_Power_ **

**_What it means to be free_ **

**_Here's the truth, one condition_ **

**_Can't kill my ambition_ **

**_Not about if you like how I sing_ **

**_Can't take my power_ **

**_You got nothin' on me_ **

Zulema bites her lip, and Macarena leave her eyes to look around the room once again. It was an invitation. _Join me. But don’t try to stop me._ The raven-haired woman smiles to herself because that’s exactly why she came back for Macarena. She wants her, and she wants to fight with her.

And Macarena wants it, too.

The siren looks back at Zulema, as if trying to see if the woman understood what she meant. Her eyes were expectant, and the human wasted no time in raising her glass of bourbon in a motion to cheer.

_Count me in._

Macarena smirks, her entire body coming alive with the burning desire for all the things that are yet to come.

**_Power_ **

**_Come and spend it on me_ **

**_Power_ **

**_What it means to be free_ **

**_Here's the truth, one condition_ **

**_Can't kill my ambition_ **

**_Not about if you like how I sing_ **

**_Can't take my power_ **

**_You got nothin' on me_ **

**_On me, on me, on me, on me_ **

**_On me, on me, on me, on me_ **

**_On me, on me, on me, on me_ **

Macarena sings all her thought for the world to hear, and it feels _so fucking good,_ even if Zulema is the only one that can actually hear. That was all that mattered anyway.

The song comes to an end, and to no surprise, all the men in the room start to go wild once more with admiration towards the blonde, all of them naively unaware.

Zulema observes as Macarena comes down from the stage like always to choose her victim, but to her surprise, she doesn’t make her way into the crowd. Instead, she reaches for the curtains that leave backstage and raises her eyebrow at Zulema, in a silent question.

_Aren’t you coming?_

Zulema takes a deep breath, tipping back her drink in one big gulp and wasting no time in getting out of the bar stool to follow Macarena, who disappears inside the curtains expecting Zulema to follow along knowing that she knows the way to her dressing room from their previous weekend.

She opens the door and walks inside the room, finding Macarena sitting on the same table as she was last time, legs crossed and a look of desire on her face. This woman might as well be the death of her just as she is to all the men that come inside this room.

Macarena comes down from the table, making her way towards Zulema until she backs the brunette’s body against the wall, but this time, she had a whole world of different intentions. She presses her body against Zulema’s, their heavy breaths mixing together as their body feels like mingling onto one. Macarena looks down at the brunette’s mouth, and she wastes no time in finally crasing their lips together finally giving in to what they wanted to do since they first laid eyes on each other. Macarena’s brings her hands to raven hair, sinking her fingers in it as she deepens their kiss sliding her tongue to brush on Zulema’s own, who retributes the intensity of the kiss as her hands come to hold Macarena’s waist and pull her impossibly closer.

They lose themselves in the sensation of their mouths on each other and how right this feels, and they both need more. Crave more. But before they can continue, Macarena reluctantly breaks the kiss, catching her breath and looking at Zulema’s hazed and darkened eyes.

“So?” Macarena whispers. She needs to hear a solid response from the woman in front of her. She brings her mouth to place kisses on Zulema’s neck, sucking at her pulse point and earning a muffled moan from Zulema. She whispers in her ear. “What did your moral compass told you to do?”

Macarena straightens back to look at the brunette in the eye. The brunette smirks.

“Fuck men. That’s what it told me.”

Macarena chuckles, leaning in for another quick kiss and biting Zulema’s lower lip, releasing it a couple of seconds after.

“I like that. But right now…” Her hands leave Zulema’s hair, making their way downwards until it reaches the button of the brunette's pants. She flicks her hands, opening it.

“I prefer to do that to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sapphiczule on twitter if you wanna come and say hi!


End file.
